Diablo Gigante y Conejo de Nieve
by Interesescritos
Summary: Chad quiere ir de vacaciones por japón y termina en una ciudad un poco inusual. ¿Como se adaptara a sus extrañas circunstancias?
1. Prologo

Primera historia, espero que sean amables conmigo.

Pero siéntanse libres de comentar libremente.

PROLOGO

Todo el mundo necesita unas vacaciones. Desde tiempos antiguos los humanos han necesitados un periodo de liberación de sus actividades rutinarias, ya sea para relajación, esparcimiento, o mero placer, la verdad es que desde jóvenes tomamos vacaciones.

Y es eso lo que nos lleva aquí y ahora; después de todo, unas vacaciones ya venían merecidas para este sujeto.

Al menos para el público en particular, sería extraño pensar en que este tipo de verdad las necesitara. Si la vida escolar de un universitario fuera todo lo que le preocupaba, es normal pensarlo; incluso con sus prácticas en la banda de un amigo podría verse como normal, incluyendo las ocasionales reuniones con amigos en aquella extraña tienda dulces; si, incluso con eso su vida podría ser descrita como normal y desprovista de emociones fuertes que lo hagan una persona urgida por unas vacaciones; si, si eso fuera todo.

Pero no lo era.

Después de todo, al terminar la guerra de invierno, con la parida de los capitanes y tenientes, además, con el descenso de su amigo de las filas, toda la responsabilidad de cuidar la ciudad había recaído sobre sus hombros y los de los otros dos.

Pero después de lo recientemente ocurrido con el agente perdido. Al regresar su amigo para tomar el mando de la protección de la ciudad, realmente se sentía como que no era necesario por ahora. Por lo que al terminar el periodo escolar decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, y por consejo de su bien dotada, pero despistada amiga, había decido viajar por el país; no sin antes consultárselo al más sensato del grupo y después de que este le expusiera todos los puntos buenos de hacer el viaje, opto por embarcarse en esta aventura.

Así que el día del inicio de su travesía había decidido viajar en autobús para ahorrar y poder ir calmadamente, ya que la calma y la quietud lo caracterizaban.

Entonces tomo sus maletas y subió el primer escalón del autobús cuando escucho la despedida de sus amigos por décima u onceava vez, no estaba seguro, pero lo hizo sentirse feliz que a pesar de que les dijo que no era necesario venir a despedirlo, estos se tomaron la molestia de hacerlo de todas formas. Tal vez por eso debería corresponderles.

Y así, girando un poco su cuerpo vio la alegre y juguetona Orihime agitando la mano vigorosamente; al otro lado Uryuu se limitó a acomodarse las gafas antes de hacer un gesto leve con la mano y darle una sonrisa reservada pero amigable, por último, pero no menos importante, Ichigo solo puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y le dio una enorme sonrisa dentuda antes de despedirse nuevo.

"Nos vemos, Chad"

Dejen sus comentarios.

Se despide intereses escritos.


	2. Un Gigante en la Ciudad

_Dos semanas y cinco días después _

_Viernes 16:30_

Su rutina de viaje era simple, llegaba a una ciudad el lunes en la mañana, pasaba toda la semana turisteando y luego se marchaba el domingo en la tarde.

Así había sido las últimas 2 semanas. Tokio y aquella ciudad que visito después fueron interesantes por decir lo menos, y el viaje transcurrió sin problemas.

Bueno casi. A excepción de un par de situaciones, la estadía en aquellas ciudades fue bastante aceptable.

Y esta ciudad parece que sería una excepción; después de todo, ya casi terminaba la semana, y aun no se topaba con ningún incidente no deseado en ciudad Tengu. 'Tal vez, solo Tal vez, podría tener una semana en calma'; pensó para sus adentros cuando escucho un bote de basura siendo pateado, al girar vio una situación que parecía haber surgido de repente en respuesta de burla a su pensamiento anterior.

Soltó un leve suspiro y se giró en la dirección en la que estaba el alboroto. 'Bueno, dije tal vez'

Se dirigió calmadamente al lugar de los hechos, y debe admitir que, ya se estaba cansando de los abusivos que se metían con los niños.

Hablando en serio, había suficientes sujetos aquí como para poder escoger, solo debían tomar a uno y enfrentarlo; pero no, ellos tenían que ir con los más pequeños.

Paso a paso se acercaba, pero se sentía cada vez más indignado.

La vista de imagen de una niña pequeña (probablemente más joven que las hermanas de Ichigo) siendo acosada por tres sujetos con apariencia de yakuzas no era algo muy agradable que digamos. Y no creo que se solo él.

Se acercaba.

La gente alrededor también tenía indignación dibujada en sus rostros.

Se acercaba más.

Aun así, nadie hacia nada. Bueno, no es cierto; unos hicieron el increíble esfuerzo de voltear la mirada.

Se seguía acercando.

Sin embargo, no podía culparlos. La apariencia de estos sujetos daba la impresión de que si los molestabas podría ser lo último que hicieras.

Estaba cerca.

Nadie quiere problemas, probablemente sea la razón de su comportamiento indiferente a la situación.

Un poco más cerca.

Pero, él no podía dejarlo pasar, así como así. Él era un defensor. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Y había llegado.

A poco más de un metro de distancia, uno de los sujetos pareció notar su presencia por lo que se había girado para verlo mientras gruñía de manera amenazadora, como si de un perro se tratase, lo que hizo que los otros dos también se giraran a ver a Chad.

"¡Oye tú!" – Rugió el abusivo de cabello rubio – "¡¿Quién eres?!"

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta del moreno.

"¡Oye tú!" – Rugió su compañero de cabello negro – "¡Si no quieres tener problemas será mejor que te largues!"

No hubo respuesta nuevamente.

"¡Oye tú!" – Rugió el más alto con cabello rojo – "¡¿Acaso eres retrasado?!"

Hubo un leve suspiro, y luego por fin se dignó a responder.

"Por favor, ¿serían tan amables de dejar en paz a la pequeña?" – suplico Chad dándole una mirada a la niña peli azul.

Debía admitir que no parecía una chica cualquiera.

Podía sentir una leve firma de reiatsu emanando de ella, incluso de su marioneta conejo tuerto. Aun así, no era razón para dejarla sola.

"¡Oye tú!" – Rugió el de cabello negro – "¡¿Buscas pelea?!"

"¡Oye tú!" – Rugió el peli rojo – "¡Esta niña iba caminado descuidadamente y choco conmigo!"

"¿En serio?" – Preguntó Chad con incredulidad – "¿Solamente por eso la molestan?"

"¡Oye tú!" – Rugió el peli rojo –"¡¿Acaso es tu problema?!"

Chad se estaba cansando. Si fuera Ichigo ya habría pateado las cabezas de estos tipos al menos 10 veces cada uno. Pero no lo era, por lo que solo se limitaría a la charla pacifista (al menos por ahora…).

"Lo pediré otra vez; dejen a la niña en paz y retírense por favor"

"¡Oye tú!" – Rugió el peli negro – "¡¿Y si no que?!" – Gruño de manera amenazante.

"… No hagas est…"

¡ZAZ!

Tan pronto como Chad intento razonar con el sujeto de pelo negro fue golpeado en la cara por este con un poderoso puño, causando que toda la gente a su alrededor se estremeciera al notar el inicio de la pelea.

La pequeña niña peli azul cerró los ojos al ver esto y se cubrió con su marioneta mientras temblaba. Sin embargo, acerco su marioneta a su oído y luego abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras quedaba incrédula a la escena frente a ella.

El sujeto de cabello negro sonrió, el gigante ante él era alguien de apariencia intimidante, pero nada más eso. Tras recibir su golpe su nariz se rompió y empezó a sangrar enormemente antes de caer inconsciente como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas han sido cortadas (Adivinen la referencia).

O eso era lo que debía suceder.

Pero extrañamente el gigante seguía en pie. Peor aún; no se había movido ni un centímetro; ni siquiera había sangre saliendo de su nariz que tampoco estaba rota.

Lo más impactante era que había recibido el golpe, puesto que sentía el contacto de su puño a la cara del tipo frente a él.

Pero no se movió. Retiro su puño, y procedió a golpear al sujeto en la cara con varios golpes, esperando poder dañarlo. Sin embargo, no se movió; sus manos estaban entumidas como si hubiera golpeado una pared repetidas veces.

Tal vez fue así.

La gente alrededor estaba asombrada del espectáculo.

La niña que se notaba aliviada de que la persona que la defendía se encontrara bien soltó un suspiro de alivio, hasta que su marioneta agito, lo que provocó que volteara la mirada hacia el peli rojo que se acercaba lentamente por detrás del moreno con una navaja en la mano.

"¡Cuidado!" – Advirtió.

Intento correr hacia su protector para avisarle, pero fue sujetada por el rubio por el vestido.

"¡Oye tú!" – Rugió el rubio – "¡¿Adónde crees que vas mocosa?!"

El pandillero rubio intento jalar a la niña, pero sintió que algo apretaba su muñeca. Cuando lo noto mejor, se dio cuenta que era una mano negra; siguiendo el rastro hasta el cuerpo se dio cuenta de que era el gigante de hace un momento.

No tenía idea de que había pasado, pero el sujeto se había trasladado de 5 metros de distancia de donde estaba a una velocidad increíble sin que se diera cuenta; no, por la cara de sus compañeros estos no se dieron cuenta tampoco, puesto que ni siquiera notaron que estaba tras ellos.

"Por favor, suelta a la niña" – pidió Chad calmadamente.

Tras decir eso, a pesar de verse calmado, el rubio noto como apretaba el agarre en su muñeca. Intento poner fuerza y jalonear para soltarse; pero al instante el gigante apretó su muñeca con mucha más fuerza haciéndolo soltar un quejido y aflojar la mano.

Solo después de que soltó a la niña, Chad libero al rubio y coloco a la niña tras suyo de manera protectora.

"No me gusta la violencia, por lo que no peleo por mí mismo aun siendo atacado. Pero…" - comento lentamente antes de estrechar los ojos y continuar - "No pienso quedarme quieto mientras veo como abusan de alguien más débil"

"¡Oye tú!" – Gimió el rubio – "¡¿Cómo te atreves?!"

"¡Oye tú!" – Grito el peli rojo con el chillo en la mano – "¡Te matare!"

Intentando cortar al moreno, lanzo una cuchillada en su dirección, pero su mano fue atrapada en el aire a medio camino y apretada con una fuerza tal que lo obligo a soltar el cuchillo y arrodillarse cuando fue liberado.

Sus compañeros intentaron arremeter, pero fueron golpeados con rapidez en sus caras por un fuerte puño que los envió volando varios metros hacia atrás.

Luego de esto el gigante se paró enfrente de él con una mirada seria. El moreno era alguien de gran tamaño, pero ahora, pareciera tan grande como un edificio. Se inclinó un poco para tomar el cuello de su chaqueta y levantarlo hasta que estuviera a la altura suficiente para verse a los ojos, dejando sus pies unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

"¿Quieres continuar?" – pregunto el moreno con un tono suave, aunque firme.

Ante esto, el pelirrojo se asustó, aunque no lo admitiría. Ya había visto la fuerza de este sujeto, sería una tontería retarlo. Chasqueando la lengua con resignación abandono todo sentimiento de lucha.

Chad pareció darse cuenta de sus faltas de ganas de continuar por lo que lo soltó. El sujeto casi tropezó al poner su país nuevamente en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta, y luego de ayudar a sus compañeros a levantarse empezaron a alejarse por los callejones.

Casi fuera de la vista, dio una mirada sobre su hombro, dispuesto a mantener un poco de su orgullo.

"¡Oye tú!" – Gruño el pelirrojo – "¡Pagaras por esto!"

Y desapareció en la oscuridad del callejón.

Chad solo suspiro. Realmente hay gente orgullosa en el mundo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un coro de aplausos que venían en seguidilla de las personas que lo rodeaban. En serio, ninguno de ellos hizo nada, pero sí estuvieron de acuerdo en celebrar que otra persona tuvo el coraje de hacer algo para ayudar.

Reprimió su molestia, no ganaría nada con pensar esto así que solo se iría. O eso creía que haría; pero fue sacado nuevamente de sus pensamientos cunado sintió que alguien tiraba de su camisa. Al dar un vistazo noto que re la niña que había ayudado.

"Este… muchas gracias" – Agradeció la pequeña con un poco de temblor en su voz.

"No es nada" – Chad suavizo su mirada lo mejor que pudo – "Solo hice lo correcto"

"Pero te golpearon muchas veces ¿No estas lastimado?" – pregunto la niña con genuina preocupación.

"No te preocupes, no fue muy grave. Soy alguien muy resistente" – Tranquilizo el moreno.

"Aun así…"

"¡Oh vamos, Yoshino!" – interrumpió la marioneta – "Ya lo viste tu misma, este tipo es muy fuerte"

"Pero Yoshinon…"

La niña empezó a tener una especie de monologo con su marioneta. Habría sido adorable ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero Chad solo podía verlo con seriedad.

No parecía un acto de ventrílocuo; podría jurar que hablaban al mismo tiempo. Ya había notado la firma de energía de esta niña y de su marioneta.

Su nivel era bajo, pero considerable. Era cercano a su nivel cuando llego por primera vez a la sociedad de almas; y podía decir que esto era solo la punta del iceberg.

Pues su poder se extendía hacia su marioneta como si fuera parte de ella. Como una zampakutou.

Dudaba que ella fuera un shinigami, era más parecida a un bound. Aunque, tal vez podría ser…

"¡Yoshino!" "¡Yoshinon!"

Fue sacado por tercera vez de sus pensamientos al ver a un joven acercarse corriendo. Había gritado el nombre de la niña un par de veces así que podría ser su amigo.

"¿Shido-san?" la niña observo al chico que ahora estaba parado un poco cansado cerca de ella.

"Ahí estas, te estaba buscando. Cuando Kotori me dijo que estabas en problemas salí corriendo"

"Lamento preocuparte" - se disculpó la niña.

"Pero ya no hay problema, Shido-kun" – Victorio la marioneta antes de señalar a Chad con una de sus patas – "Este hombre nos ayudó. Debiste verlo, les dio una paliza a esos maleantes"

"¿Es así? Muchas gracias por su ayuda, siento las molestias" – el joven hizo una reverencia hacia Chad.

"Ya lo dije antes; no fue nada" – dijo Chad con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que estaba bastante intrigado. Este joven parecía tener una firma de poder más fuerte; de hecho, parecía ser la mescla de distintas energías, entre ellas la de la niña.

Tal parece que Karakura no es la única ciudad con alta energía espiritual después de todo.

"Aun así, gracias" – repitió el chico – "Soy Shido, y ellas son Yoshino y Yoshinon"

"Pueden llamarme Chad"

"Entendido"

"Muchas gracias, Chad-san" agradeció nuevamente la niña.

Chad solo se limitó a acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña con suavidad. De repente, la marioneta se alzó lo más que pudo y empezó a hablarle.

"¡Chad-san, Chad-san! Yo también"

Chad se sentía un poco incómodo, pero decidió ignorar el pensamiento y acariciar a la pequeña marioneta, admitiendo que se sentía bastante suave al tacto.

Luego de eso Chad hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida y se giró para irse cuando fue detenido.

"¡Espera!" – Llamo el chico – "Sé que dijiste que no era nada, pero quiero agradecerte de alguna manera"

"Tranquilo, no hay necesidad…"

"Yo insisto" – insistió Shido, desconcertando a Chad – "¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no viene a nuestra casa y cena con nosotros?"

"Ustedes, ¿Viven juntos?" – pregunto Chad con un tono un tanto impresionado.

"¿Eso es lo que le preocupa?" – pregunto el joven con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza.

"No hay problema, Shido-kun no es una mala persona, y cocina muy bien" – tranquilizo la marioneta.

Seria de mal educación rechazar esta propuesta, pero podía jurar que había segundas intenciones en esa solicitud. Aunque, el tiente la fuerza suficiente para defenderse de ellos dos si fuera necesario.

Tal vez este paranoico y solo esté pensando demasiado las cosas. Sintiendo que alguien tomo su mano bajo la mirada y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules de cachorrito.

"Por favor, ven con nosotros Chad-San" – imploro la niña.

"Está bien, vamos" – se rindió Chad.

"Bien, sígueme por favor" – indico Shido.

Y así guiando el camino, Shido comenzó a caminar con Chad y Yoshino siguiéndolo de cerca.

Mientras se alejaba Chad podía sentir como una mujer los observaba desde la oscuridad de un callejón, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Bueno, solo quedara ver como se desenvuelven las cosas y resolver cualquier problema que surja sobre la marcha. Tal y como lo haría Ichigo.

…..

Pero alguien más también miraba la escena. Alguien que ni siquiera Chad se imaginaba

"Bien hecho, Shido. Atiende a nuestro invitado mientras lo analizamos" – Ordeno Kotori desde su silla de mando antes de cortar la comunicación y sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

La energía de ese sujeto es extraña. Se parece a un espíritu, pero tiene sus diferencias. Tal vez lo más preocupante es la enorme cantidad de poder que tiene; similar a "La Princesa". Podría ser una amenaza, será mejor mantenerlo vigilado.

"Escuchen atentamente: usen todos los sistemas disponibles para analizar a este 'Chad'. Si es un espíritu o no debemos estar preparados para un posible desastre" – Indico Kotori autoritariamente.

"Si" – respondieron todos al unísono.


	3. Los Problemas Están en Todas Partes

_Viernes 20:15_

Chad debía agradecer de cierta manera lo peculiar que eran sus amigos, puesto que fue gracias a esas personas únicas que ahora no se sentía muy perplejo por las personalidades singulares de los habitantes de este hogar.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que un chico viviera con tres mujeres, dos que no son de su familia, era algo un poco llamativo.

Una tierna y amorosa hermana menor; una chica que le recordaba bastante a Orihime por sus atributos, extraño vacío estomacal, gustos alimenticios extravagantes, y personalidad brillante; y una pequeña niña tímida.

Compartieron una deliciosa cena cocinada por Shido, que tal y como dijo la marioneta, estuvo deliciosa. Estaba contento de que no pasara nada extraño desde que llego aquí… bueno, no muy extraño. Todo había transcurrido sin problemas, hablaron, se rieron; como si fuera una reunión de amigos normal.

Ya era hora de despedirse, así que se dirigió a la entrada escoltado por Shido y Yoshino, cuando fue detenido por alguien que se paraba de manera agresiva frente a la puerta.

"No puedes irte todavía" - detuvo Tohka.

"Vamos, Tohka" – razono Shido – "ya es tarde, y Chad-san debe irse"

"Pero, Shido. Aún no he demostrado mi fuerza"

La situación era un poco incómoda para Chad, pues, desde que ella se enteró de lo que hizo a los maleantes, quiso poner a prueba su fuerza contra la de él. Había hecho uso de distintos juegos para poder comprobar su fuerza. Desde tirar de la cuerda, alzar peso, incluso las clásicas vencidas.

Tohka siempre perdió en todos.

Por eso ya había pasado de ser una sana competencia por curiosidad a un ataque constante. Y ella no parecía querer ceder hasta que lograra ganar.

"Esta será nuestra última contienda" – declaro Tohka – "¡Un solo golpe!"

"Ya basta con esto…" – suspiro Shido avergonzado.

"Deberías parar, Tohka san" – suplico Yoshino.

"Si, después de todo, es obvio que Chad-san es más fuerte. Kuku" – Yoshinon se mofo abiertamente.

"¡Yoshinon!" – la regaño Yoshino.

"¡Silencio!" – Grito Tohka enfurecida – "Continuemos. Esto es fácil; cada uno dará un golpe al otro y perderá el que se rinda o no pueda más"

"Eso suena peligroso" – dijo Kotori preocupada.

Y lo era. Chad lo sabía bien. Esto no terminaría de buena manera.

Lo normal sería tratar de razonar con la joven, pero era obvio que ella no lo escucharía. Si ni siquiera escuchaba a sus amigos. Al menos eso era lo que debería hacerse en este caso.

Pero Chad tenía otra idea. Tal vez pasar demasiado tiempo con shinigamis lo hizo ser más perceptivo y mente abierta. Y era por eso que ya tenía un plan para terminar con esto de una manera contundente, aunque no era algo que el normalmente haría, su pensamiento le indico que esta era la mejor forma.

"De acuerdo" – Acepto el reto, desconcertando a casi todos – "Comienza tu"

"¡Bien!" – vitoreo la amante del pan. "Aquí voy"

"Espe…"

Shido no pudo terminar cuando Tohka ya había estampado su puño en la cara de Chad. A diferencia como había sido con los sujetos de antes, Tohka era un espíritu; y aunque su poder estaba sellado en Shido, seguía conservando parte de su fuerza, por lo que pudo hacer retroceder a Chad un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Pero no más de eso. Y ahora su turno termino.

"Fue un buen golpe" – felicito Chad antes de poner una cara seria – "Ahora me toca a mí"

Tohka era un espíritu fuerte. Incluso se había ganado el nombre de ´La Princesa' por su gran poder. Ella había enfrentado un sinnúmero de situaciones en la que su vida peligraba las había enfrentado de frente sin miedo. Pero esta vez algo era diferente.

Una persona sigue siendo la misma, incluso si su cara cambia ¿no? Sin embargo el sujeto delante de ella había cambiado demasiado con solo modificar su expresión. Es como si se hubiera hecho gigante, tan grande que sobrepasaba el techo.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y levanto su puño a una velocidad tan baja que fue impresionante la diferencia que tuvo al viajar a alta velocidad hacia su cara.

Quería correr, pero su orgullo no lo permitía. Ella busco esto, y debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Ella no huiría.

"¡Tohka!"

Escucho a Shido gritar y pudo notar que estaba tratando de llegar hacia ella. Yoshino y Kotori agacharon la mirada con temor. Y ella solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe.

El cual nunca llego.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un puño a escasos milímetros de su rostro. El cual se fue retrayendo hacia la persona a la cual pertenecía. Luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo siento, estoy cansado" – comento Chad – "Así que me rindo"

Entonces tomo su chaqueta y salió por la puerta despidiéndose una última vez.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, fue Kotori quien dijo algo.

"Onii-chan, tenemos que hablar"

"Si…"

Chad soltó un suspiro mientras se alejaba de la casa.

Esa no era la forma en la que actuaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, fue la forma más rápida de terminar eso. Después de todo, aún tenía un asunto que resolver.

Tras dar otro leve suspiro, Chad ingreso en un callejón bastante amplio. Al ver que no había signos de nadie cera, decidió hablar.

"Sal, sé que me has estado observando"

No recibió respuesta alguna.

"Por favor, hagamos esto de manera fácil y rápida" – pidió mientras observaba a todos lados.

Esta vez se escuchó una risa juguetona que dio paso a la formación de un cumulo oscuro en el medio del callejón, un poco más delante de él. De la sombra amorfa en el suelo emergió una hermosa joven que vestía un vestido de estilo victoriano con los colores negro y rojo brillante que le daba el aspecto de una lolita gótica. Pero lo que captó la atención de Chad era su ojo izquierdo, el cual no solo era de color amarillo mientras el otro era rojo; si no que también tenía lo que parecía ser el patrón de un reloj en él.

La joven tras terminar de materializarse, hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras sostenía los bordes de su vestido. Era obvio, a pesar de lo que pareciera, que solo estaba burlándose del sujeto que tenía en frente.

"Vaya, parece que he sido descubierta" – canturreo la joven – "¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Podrías empezar por explicar porque me seguías" – exigió Chad.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Tienes un nivel de poder alto"

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Y yo no ando espiando a los demás" – bromeo aun serio.

"Lo siento por eso" - Kurumi se disculpó sin ganas – "¿Fingimos que nada paso?"

"No creo que dejarías de seguirme" – reconoció Chad, agradeciendo de nuevo lo aguda que se había vuelto su mente gracias a sus travesías anteriores.

"Eso es obvio" – se burló Kurumi – "solo debes fingir que no te sigo y dejarme seguir obtener información"

"¿Y si me niego?" – Pregunto el moreno, ya preparado para las malas.

"Oh, vaya. Entonces solo debería obtener toda la información que quiera de ti ahora mismo" – explico la joven con una sonrisa adorable.

"¿Y cómo?" – pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"¡Por la fuerza, claro!" – Grito con sadismo en su voz.

Al decir aquello saco su y empezó a disparar a Chad, el cual los esquivo con facilidad mientras se acercaba con rapidez hacia Kurumi hasta que logro poner sus manos en el delgado cuerpo de su atacante y acorralarla contra una de las paredes mientras sostenía las muñecas de esta contra la pared a un lado de su cabeza; sin embargo, ella no parecía inmutarse.

"Vaya, eres muy rudo. No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de cosa" – se burló Kurumi con un tono seductor.

"No juegues conmigo" – mantuvo su tono calmado.

"¿Pero, por qué?" – Dijo la chica con cierta risa juguetona – "¡Los juegos son divertidos!"

Y como habiendo reaccionado a su voz, un montón de brazos de mujer toman a Chad por los brazos y empiezan a jalarlo hacia la pared como si quisiera meterlo en la oscuridad de la que salieron.

Kurumi parecía divertida con la situación. Tomo a Chad por el rostro y se acercó al hasta que habiz escasos centímetros de él.

"Bueno, debo decir que eres interesante" – admitió Kurumi – "Pero también peligroso, debo eliminarte"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

Él no era conocido por ser alguien de muchas palabras, por lo que prefirió actuar enseguida; enfocando su reiatsu en su brazo derecho lo transformo a color negro con líneas rojas, impresionando a Kurumi. Cargando su energía, decidió liberar su ataque.

"_**¡El Directo!"**_ – Grito Chad al liberar su energía.

Una enorme columna de luz se elevó hasta el cielo. Era tan grande que no pasó desapercibida por los ciudadanos, los miembros de Ratartoskr inclusive casi pierden la cabeza cuando esto fue detectado en sus sistemas. Incluso Shido fue capaz de verlo desde su casa; y para él era obvio que esto era solo el principio de un mal augurio.

Rato después de que la luz desapareció y el polvo en el callejón se disipo, Chad observaba la pared dañada frente a él. No había rastro de la joven, ni siquiera manchas de sangre o restos de ropa. Pero no porque la haya eliminado, ya que fallo su ataque a propósito al cambiar la dirección del golpe hacia arriba para evitar lastimarla de gravedad. Después de todo, Chad era alguien que no disfrutaba de herir a los demás.

Dio una rápida mirada a sus alrededores, pero no había ni una pista de la chica.

Había huido.

Peor aún, la había dejado huir. Hubiera querido hacerle unas preguntas, pero ya no sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada.

No podía rastrearla. Era casi como Ichigo en el tema de percepción de energía. Además ya debería estar lejos, por lo que lo mejor era salir de aquí también antes de que alguien lo vea. Con esa línea de pensamiento, Chad salió del callejón a toda prisa.

_Viernes 21:20_

Por la zona abandonada de ciudad Tengu, una joven hermosa de cabello negro con un flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos paseaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Kurumi estaba impresionada. Ella no era el espíritu más fuerte en lucha de poder, pero su mente aguda y variación de habilidades la hacían un ser excepcional. Sin embargo, el sujeto de antes era una cosa diferente, algo para lo que jamás se podría haber preparado. No solo su poder era mayor, sino que sus técnicas y energía era diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Debía idear una forma de tratar con este hombre. No tenía idea de que quería hacer aquí, o que representaba, pero nunca esta demás ser precavida. Pues por lo que podría saber, él era parte de Ratatoskr, ATS, o incluso un subordinado de ese sujeto.

"¡Oye tú!" – Gruño un hombre de cabello negro – "¡Ven aquí, mujer!"

Pensando que se referían a ella, Kurumi levanto la mirada, esperando encontrarse con un maleante al cual poder descargarle su frustración. Sin embargo, no encontró a nadie. Tras escuchar que pateaban una lata pudo reconocer que el sonido venia de uno de los apartamentos abandonados.

Se acercó con cautela a la ventana, solo para ver a los tres sujetos que se habían peleado horas antes con el moreno de hace un rato. Estos estaban rodeando a una hermosa mujer ojos azules de cabello rubio, liso y suelto; llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de volantes; sandalias de tacón blancas; guantes de seda blancos; y un hermoso sombrero blanco con una flor igualmente blanca a un lado.

Normalmente se vería como una escena previa a un robo, o una violación. Kurumi, quien odiaba a este tipo de persona, se sentía impulsada a hacer algo para salvar a la pobre mujer.

Eso sería si no fuera porque había notado la espada de funda y empuñadura blanca que sostenía en una de sus manos.

Tras observarla un rato llego a la conclusión que no era un espíritu. Ya en serio, que pasa con esta ciudad imán de problemas y bichos raros. Primero el tipo aquel y ahora esto; como si no hubieran suficientes rarezas aquí ya.

Suspirando silenciosamente, siguió observando escondida para ver que podía obtener de esto.

"¡Oye tú!" – Gruño el mismo sujeto de cabello negro – "Este no es lugar para una chica sola"

"¿Es así?" – pregunto indiferente la mujer sin quitar la sencilla pero bella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

En vez de responder a su pregunta el sujeto solo se le acercó hasta estar a un costado de ella. Luego, sin previo aviso agarro uno de sus grandes senos.

Como en una reacción en cadena, el rubio se posó detrás de la chica y comenzó a manosear firmemente su trasero. El pelirrojo se le acerco de frente y comenzó a tocar su vientre mientras bajaba lentamente su mano por su cuerpo como un recorrido.

A todo esto uno se preguntaría; ¿cómo reacciona la chica? Pues ella solamente estaba ahí, muy quieta. Su sonrisa todavía plasmada en su cara. Aunque tenía al frente al pelirrojo, su mirada no parecía caer en el en lo más mínimo. No hacia el mas mínimo ruido o movimiento. Solo estaba allí parada inmóvil, sonriente. ¿Estará paralizada por el miedo?

"¡Oye tú!" – dijo el rubio – "No tengas miedo. Nos divertiremos."

"¡Oye tú!" – Grito el pelirrojo en forma amenazante mientras sus amigos se reían y seguían en sus actos perversos – "¡Pasamos un mal rato antes, así que este será una buena manera de desesterarse!" – Tomo la barbilla de la rubia para obligarla a subir la mirada y que lo viera a los ojos - "¡Mas te vale hacer lo que te digamos y no molestarnos y no habrá problemas!"

Habiendo terminado su amenaza, procedió a tocar la intimidad de la joven sobre su ropa de manera descarada. Siguen su ejemplo, sus compañero empezaron a ser un poco mas sádicos.

La mujer sintiendo que era suficiente, cerro sus ojos lentamente antes de proceder con su propia diversión.

¡CRACK!

¡CRACK!

¡CRACK!

Una tras otra, las muñecas de los maleantes fueron quebradas con rapidez por la delicada mano de la mujer rubia. Luego, con breve estallido de reiatsu, mando a volar a los hombres que la rodeaban lejos en la habitación. El viento arremolinado revoloteo su cabello por encima de su cabeza. Por unos segundos podía verse algo tatuado en su nuca, un número: 101.

Soltando una pequeña risa juguetona, dio una rápida mirada a sus 'atacantes´ antes de poner los puntos en claro.

"Gracias por su amabilidad, pero no será necesaria" – agradeció con sinceridad antes de contemplar una idea que se le había recién ocurrido – "Umm, aunque pensándolo bien, no eh tenido algo de acción en un tiempo, de muchas maneras" – revelo con una sonrisa sádica mientras pasaba su lengua por sus sensuales labios rojos – "Les concederé lo que quieren, pero antes deberán ayudarme con algo"

"¡Oye tú!" – gruño el pelirrojo quien era el único todavía consiente – "¡¿Quién demonios eres?!"

"¿Yo?" – pregunto inocentemente la mujer mientas se señalaba a si misma – "Yo solo soy una bella dama que andaba de paso por aquí y se encontró con personas muy interesantes"

"¡Oye tú!" – Farfullo molesto el pelirrojo – "¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!"

"Sabes soy bastante tímida. Quiero conocer a estas personas, pero me da miedo ir hacerlo sola, así que ustedes me ayudaran" – su tono de voz era armonioso, y mantenía esa refrescante sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun así, solo había intenciones oscuras emanando de sus palabras – "La gente que vive aquí tiene un nivel notable. Y por si fuera poco, uno de los bastardos que se atrevió a invadir nuestro mundo y aplastar nuestra paz está aquí. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad"

"¡Oye tú!" – gimió con lo que tenía de fuerzas el pelirrojo mientras trataba de levantarse – "¡No haré lo que tú digas! ¡MALDITA PERRA!"

"Oh, querido no tienes elección" informo autoritariamente mientras sacaba su espada – "Muy bien. Comencemos" – sostuvo su espada de manera horizontal frente a si misma mientras pasaba el dedo anular por el filo lentamente mientras decía; - **"Gobierna, Abeja Reina"**

Al terminar esa pequeña frase, su energía se arremolino alrededor de su cuerpo cambiando de forma su apariencia.

Kurumi observaba escondida impresionada por lo que acaba de ver. Este sitio cada vez es más raro.

"Vaya, esto es intrigante. Parece que alguien mas con un poder enorme aparece ¿Qué hacer?" – Susurro Kurumi mientras contemplaba sus opciones – "Lo mejor será retirarme por ahora"

Habiéndose decidido por un curso de acción, Kurumi se introdujo en su sombra y desapareció de la escena.

_Viernes 22:08_

En la habitación del hotel, Chad estaba tratando de descansar. No imaginaba que todo esto podría cansarlo tanto. Pero no importaba, el día ya se había terminado. Acostado en su cómoda cama, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió un poder espiritual grande.

Sentía que era familiar, no como a alguien con quien ya se allá encontrado, sino más bien, como un tipo de ser en particular.

Concentrándose en la firma de reiatsu emergente pudo sentir con más claridad. Dándose cuenta de que clase de persona tenía ese poder, se levantó de la cama de golpe y dejo escapar un breve aliento.

"Arrancar"


	4. Las Mujeres son solo Problemas

_Viernes 23:06_

Llego aquí lo más rápido que pudo. Apenas sintió la energía de un arrancar hostil se dirigió al lugar tan rápido como pudo. Realmente debía agradecer que había aprendido a andar sobre el aire, esto ciertamente le facilitaba las cosas una barbaridad; sin embargo, no veía nada alrededor, pues el ser que había dado esa gran firma de energía, desapareció.

Según lo que pudo sentir mientras se acercaba, su poder se incrementó drásticamente, probablemente a causa de usar su _**RESURRECCION.**_ Lo que no entendía era para que había liberado su zampakuto si no planeaba hacer gran cosa, solo había cierta destrucción presente en la zona, pero no era nada grave, ni siquiera podría llamarse un campo de batalla, y eso es mucho decir para la rudeza normal de los arrancar.

De verdad era un misterio, uno que no significaba más que problemas.

Mientras que estaba por rendirse, vio un destello de luz que se acercaba. Le tomo unos segundos esquivar el disparo de energía que había sido dirigido hacia su cabeza. Tras dar una mirada hacia el lugar procedente del ataque, pudo notar que de ese lado se encontraban alrededor de 10 chicas jóvenes armadas con una especie de maquinaria que les permitía mantenerse en el aire, y por lo visto, atacar como lo habían hecho.

"Levanta las manos donde pueda verlas, monstruo" – exigió una joven de cabello blanco y corto mientras apuntaba lo parecía un arma a Chad.

"No soy un monstruo" – Aclaro Chad mientras levantaba las manos. Sabía que era apresurado, pero aunque fuera inocente lo mejor era ir por la vía pacífica y no estar de altanero. De verdad, era un tipo amable.

"Que gracioso" – la chica se burló con claro sarcasmo en su voz – "Venimos a ver una perturbación que estaba ocurriendo en esta zona. Al llegar lo único que vemos es a un sujeto extraño en el preciso lugar al que nos mandaron"

"Sé que parece sospechoso, pero puedo jurar que no soy quien ha causado caos en este lugar…" – Chad trataba de razonar lo mejor que podía cuando fue interrumpido.

"Lo sé"

"¿Qué?" – no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco estúpida al responder, pues ciertamente no se esperaba eso.

"Nuestros sistemas detectaron una fuerte energía emanando de este lugar. Pudimos ver que se trataba de una mujer, pero no la clase de mujer que acostumbramos"

"Entonces…"

"Sin embargo," – interrumpió la peli blanca nuevamente – "también notamos que un poco antes hubo un enfrentamiento en una de los callejones de la ciudad. En la cual estuvo involucrado '**Pesadilla'**, y por lo que sabemos, tu"

No podía decir nada contra eso, realmente era el quien estaba peleando hace unas horas en el callejón con una chica extraña.

"Además de eso, durante la lucha se liberó una gran cantidad de energía hacia el cielo, supongo que sabes de que hablo" – continuo de forma monótona – "Después de todo, seria increíble que alguien no lo hubiera visto, y **Pesadilla** no usa nada similar a eso"

"Tienes razón en eso, pero…" – ni siquiera pudo terminar de explicarse.

"Luego de eso, esta lo que paso aquí, además de esa extraña mujer, por si fuera poco, **Pesadilla** también se encontraba en la escena, pero no hubo violencia entre ellas. Poco después, desaparecen de nuestros radares y tu apareces aquí, en medio de la noche como si nada, pareciendo que buscas algo" – Afirmo de manera profesional sin dejar de apuntar al moreno. – "Puede que no seas el causante de esto, pero estas involucrado. Será mejor que nos acompañes"

"Entiendo lo que dices, pero ¿para qué quieren que yo vaya?" – Chad se sentía estúpido por hacer esta pregunta. Pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en una forma de salir de esta.

"Te interrogaremos obviamente" – dijo la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Aunque en realidad, hay que admitir que si era bastante obvio.

"Lo siento, pero voy a tener que negarme" – se disculpó Chad por adelantado sabiendo lo que venía.

"No está a discusión" – corto la chica. La hostilidad filtrándose levemente en su voz.

"Lo sé" – se lamentó Chad en voz baja antes de proceder con su plan improvisado.

Aun con las manos levantadas, empezó a transformar su brazo derecho en su patrón normal negro y rojo. Al ver esto la chica cambio su expresión por primera vez a una de sorpresa y luego a una hostil antes de comenzar a disparar hacia el moreno.

Tal y como pensó, lo ataco al ver que mostraba su poder. Era hora de ejecutar el plan.

Tan rápido como pudo golpeo el suelo con su brazo transformado de una manera tal, que gran cantidad del suelo que tenía delante se desprendió con fuerza. Alzándose lo suficientemente rápido, el pedazo de concreto cubrió a Chad de los disparos que venían en su dirección. Esto dejo asombradas a las chicas momentáneamente, distrayéndolas lo suficiente para que Chad pasara a la fase 2.

Con una determinación brutal, Chad comenzó a golpear el suelo repetidas veces, provocando más desprendimientos en la calle, ligeros temblores, pero lo más importante; una nube de polvo. Dicha nube era lo suficientemente alta como para cubrirlo, así como gran parte del terreno alrededor de suyo.

¡Bien! Todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaba, más o menos. Debía admitir que estaba satisfecho, para ser un plan hecho al momento, era respetable (mucho mejor que cualquiera de los de Ichigo, eso seguro). Ya venía siendo tiempo de terminar con esto de una manera que solo él podría.

Era hora de terminar con esto.

…

Del otro lado estaban las chicas. La de cabello blanco se encontraba inmóvil, viendo el lugar exacto donde había estado el moreno hace un momento. Debía admitir que demostró un poder de alto nivel. Su fuerza era algo digno de mención, y luego estaba esa extraña armadura que apareció en su brazo derecho, ¿Qué será?

Mientras pensaba detenidamente en esto, sus compañeras la estaban mirando fijamente, como si esperaban algo de ella.

"Origami-san, ¿Qué procede? ¿Atacamos?" – dijo la chica a su derecha.

Sin embargo, fue ignorada completamente, ya que, Origami se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos.

'Esto es extraño. A pesar de haber demostrado tener una gran fuerza no ha atacado. ¿Sera que solo puede pelear a corta distancia? Eso sería conveniente para nosotras, pero siento que es algo más.'

"Origami san" – llamo la de la derecha, solo para ser ignorada nuevamente.

"Aplastémoslo ahora. Solo se está escondiendo de nosotras" – propuso con orgullo la chica a su izquierda.

"Es verdad, pero…" – apenas respondió, más para sí misma que para la chica.

Es raro.

'No puedo creer que sea así de simple, si solo quería ocultarse para lograr escapar, lo mejor hubiera sido correr hacia los edificios o callejones, de esa manera obligarnos a buscarlo y atraernos a una pelea cercana. Esto solo está retrasando lo inevitable.'

'No tiene sentido'

Aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, Origami seguía divagando, hasta que noto algo que llamo su atención.

"Origami-san, vamos a atacar todos al mismo tiempo," – insistió la chica de la izquierda – "no le daremos oportunidad"

"Yo también creo que deberíamos hacerlo" – Apoyo la de la derecha.

No recibieron respuesta alguna.

"Olvídalo, lo hare yo misma" – vocifero la de la izquierda a la vez que apuntaba a la nube de polvo que empezaba a disminuir su tamaño.

"¡Espera!" – grito de repente Origami, como si fuera vuelto a la realidad de la nada.

"¿Qué pasa ahora? No contestabas, y ahora que lo haces nos retienes" – se quejó en voz alta la de la izquierda. Obteniendo leves asentimientos de las demás.

"Silencio" – Dijo Origami.

"Que…"

"Origami-san, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupada la de la derecha.

"Silencio" – se repitió Origami, aunque esta vez con más firmeza.

Cuando todas al final se callaron, se pudo notar la calidad de los sonidos que reinaban en el ambiente; la suave brisa nocturna, los insectos, sus propulsores, entre otras cosas. No obstante, había algo que las chicas no habían notado, un sonido que estaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Origami lo había notado.

Un sonido como si algo estuviera siendo levantado lentamente, como si fuera algo increíblemente pesado.

Ella se quedó ahí, mirando la nube de polvo que ya casi había desaparecido, pero aun cubría al sujeto. No había duda de que el sonido venia de allí. Entrecerrando los ojos para concentrarse en ese punto, Origami mantuvo su mirada fija, cuando de repente algo paso. Algo lo suficiente mente increíble para que ensanchara sus ojos de manera desorbitante. Algo que aun con sus análisis no se hubiera esperado jamás.

Un escombro.

Pero no cualquier escombro. Un gran pedazo del suelo, suficientemente grande como para aplastar una casa de tres habitaciones, salió volando de repente de la nube de polvo y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ellas.

"¡Los Escudos!" – Grito apresurada para que sus compañeras pudieran protegerse del impacto.

Pero era muy tarde.

El escombro era tan rápido que ya casi las había impactado, lo veía todo en cámara lenta. Las chicas no podían escapar ni defenderse, estaban demasiado juntas. Todas serian golpeadas; incluso ella no estaba segura de poder activar su escudo a tiempo.

Cuando solo quedaba prepararse lo mejor posible para el impacto, paso algo más. Algo que sencillamente la saco de lugar.

El escombro exploto. O mejor dicho fue destruido. Dejando una nube de polvo extrañamente grande que las cubría a ellas esta vez y dividiéndose en fragmento más o menos el tamaño de una persona que, aunque eran menos letales, seguían siendo un problema.

Varias de las chicas pudieron esquivarlos con dificultad, otras usaron sus escudos, pero un par recibió varios golpes que casi provocan que cayeran.

Pero la cuestión era que el causante de esto era un disparo de energía. Aunque no venía de ninguna de las chicas. Por la forma en que exploto, fue golpeado desde la misma dirección de donde había venido.

'¿Acaso el…? No, no puede ser…'

No tendría ningún sentido, si quisiera derrotarlas, lo mejor hubiera sido dejar que impactara el escombro y luego lanzar el segundo ataque.

'Tal vez eso hizo, pero se equivocó en los tiempos. O tal vez…' – pensó Origami.

"¡Bastardo!" – Grito una de sus compañeras mientras sostenía a una de las heridas – "¡Te matare!"

Tras eso comenzó a disparar frenéticamente, pronto las demás las siguieron. Origami estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo.

No se podía ver por el polvo. Debido a la explosión anterior, el polvo en el aire era bastante, sin mencionar que la caída de los escombros al suelo había vuelto a levantar la nube de polvo y la había expandido. Era casi imposible darle a ese sujeto a través de tanto polvo.

…polvo…

'¡No puede ser!'

"Deténganse" – ordeno Origami.

"¿De que estas hablando? Lo tenemos…"

"¡ALTO!" – Grito con fuerza, y esta vez la obedecieron – "Esperen un momento."

De mala gana sus compañeras le hicieron caso. Tras un tiempo que parecía eterno, el polvo se fue ausentando; tanto el en aire como en la tierra. Y luego, al haber terminado de dispersarse el polvo la cara de las chicas se convirtió en sorpresa; excepto Origami, la cual reflejaba una profunda rabia.

No podía creer que no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que intentaba hacer, acumulando tantas pantallas de polvo para cubrirlo, haciéndolo parecer un plan de ataque sorpresa.

Origami solo pudo maldecir internamente ante aquella situación.

Para cuando todo el polvo desapareció y recuperaron visión del entorno, el sujeto ya no estaba por ningún lugar.

Había desaparecido.

_Viernes 23:59_

Chad se dejó caer cansado sobre la cama del hotel en el que se había estado quedando. No era que estuviera realmente cansado, eso ni siquiera genero una gran carga en su cuerpo, aunque fueran dos enfrentamientos en una noche.

La causa real de su cansancio se debía al estrés mental al que se estaba sometiendo.

Para empezar, hay gente en esta ciudad que parece tener un poder espiritual considerable; también parecía, que a pesar de tener un perfil bajo, atrajo la atención de personas indebidas. La chica del callejón por ejemplo, si no se equivocaba, ella debía ser la llamada **Pesadilla**. Ni siquiera quería saber porque le decían de esa manera. Las chicas con máquinas; podría ser que estas eran la policía de esta ciudad, pero a un nivel mayor, algo así como los Shinigamis con los Hollows; eso lo había intuido porque parecían bastantes familiarizadas con el tema de lo espiritual, o algo así.

Pero lo más importante era el Arrancar que había aparecido.

Podría pasarlo por alto en ciertas circunstancias, ya que la Sociedad de Almas firmo un acuerdo con Hueco Mundo y podría solo estar de paso. Eso sería lo ideal, si no fuera porque había liberado su zampukotou y elevado su poder de manera hostil, el cual rivalizaba con el de los **Espadas** que recordaba.

'¿Acaso hay Arrancars que estén en desacuerdo con el pacto?'

No pudo evitar que ese pensamiento cruzara su mente. Era bastante probable que así fuera, los Shinigamis y Hollows han sido enemigos por mucho tiempo, miles de años por lo que sabe, así que no sería de extrañar que algunos guarden rencores.

Suspiro.

'Creía que todo lo referente a ellos se había quedado en el olvido tras la derrota de Aizen, pero creo que no podía ser tan fácil.'

Tras dar un largo suspiro de nuevo, decidió descansar y salir mañana a patrullar. ¿quién sabe? Tal vez todo se pueda arreglar de manera sencilla. Y si no, bueno, tendría que recurrir a la fuerza.

Sábado 10:09

Tras una noche de sueño, Chad se había aventurado temprano a salir por las calles a hacer turismo.

O eso parecía.

La verdad es que se estaba mostrando el público abiertamente, caminando sin rumbo fijo solo para ver que podía suceder. Por lo que sabía, él estaba siendo vigilado incluso ahora. Si no fueran las chicas de ayer, bien pudo ser **Pesadilla**, quien podría estar trabajando con el Arrancar en cuestión.

Mientras seguía rondando la zona, caminando de calle en calle sin un destino en sí, alguien lo tomo por el hombro, haciendo que se detuviera.

Por un momento se asustó, pero luego pudo calmarse al ver que solo se trataba del joven del día anterior.

"Shido" – reconoció Chad al ver al joven detrás de él.

"Buenos días, Chad-san" – saludo Shido con una cara refrescante.

"Buenos días. ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Bueno solo Salí a dar un paseo y te vi caminar por aquí." – Dijo el joven – "Te llame, pero no prestaste atención, así que me acerque a ti"

"Ah, lo siento" – se disculpó el grandulón. Tal parece que sus pensamientos lo habían aislado de la realidad por un momento.

"No te preocupes por eso. La verdad es que quiera verte" – confeso Shido.

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Quería disculparme por el comportamiento de Tohka" – a dimitió Shido un poco apenado.

"No hay necesidad de eso" – calmo Chad dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aun así, quisiera compensarte, ¡Ya se! ¿Estás haciendo algo ahora mismo?"

"Si, hablo contigo" – bromeo Chad.

"Ja Ja. Ya veo, aunque me refería a algo de una diligencia o algo parecido"

"No, la verdad solo estaba caminando" – 'no es relativamente falso' – "Como te dije ayer, solo estoy de vacaciones en la ciudad"

"Lo recuerdo, así que quiero ofrecerte ser tu guía aquí" – Propuso Shido – "Sera más fácil si estas con nosotros, te podemos mostrar buenos lugares para pasar el rato"

"¿Ustedes?" – pregunto Chad a l notar la mención en plural de Shido.

"Si. Mira." – señalo hacia atrás.

Al dar un rápido vistazo sobre el hombro de Shido, pudo notar que venía una niña conocida para él. La pequeña Yoshino se acercaba a Shido lentamente mientras comía un helado. Parecía concentrada en lo suyo, eso hasta que alzo la mirada y lo reconoció. Tras un corto plazo de tiempo ella se le acerco sonriendo.

"¡Hola Chad-san!" – Exclamo la niña, claramente feliz de verlo.

"Hola, es bueno verte de nuevo." – dijo Chad mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña, haciendo que se riera suavemente.

"¡Chad-san, yo también estoy aquí!"

"Claro, no podría olvidarme de ti"

Tras un rápido asentimiento, este también acaricio la cabeza de la marioneta de Yoshino.

"Chad san, ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunto la marioneta animada.

"Solo estaba dando un paseo, así que le propuse que nos acompañara, ya que hacemos lo mismo" –Respondió Shido por él.

"… ¿Vendrá con nosotros?" – pregunto la niña con un tono tímido, pero con clara ilusión.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" – acepto Chad sin problemas.

"¡Qué bien!" – vitoreo feliz Yoshino.

"Chad-san, Chad-san, vamos, le mostraremos los lugares divertidos de la ciudad" – propuso la marioneta mientras se aferraba al fornido brazo de Chad para indicarle hacia donde debían ir.

"¡Yoshinon! – Exclamo Yoshino, claramente avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Chad dejo salir una pequeña carcajada mientras se dejaba llevar por la situación. Aunque, era claro que no podía bajar la guardia en esta ciudad, se sentía tranquilo por poder pasar un rato así.

Pero de verdad había bajado un poco / demasiado la guardia. No se dio cuenta de que Shido estaba caminando un poco separado de ellos.

…

"Kotori, ya hice lo que me dijiste, pero aun no creo que sea correcto." – Shido comunicaba su descontento por el dispositivo en su oreja.

"Tu sigue con el plan." – Ordeno Kotori del otro lado – "Ya te dije que este tipo podría ser una potencial amenaza"

"Pero no ha hecho nada malo" – lo defendió Shido – "Es más, diría que es un sujeto muy amable"

"Yo también lo creo Shido"- confeso Kotori antes de continuar – "Sin embargo, no podemos pasar por alto los hechos: tras salir de la casa tuvo un encuentro con Kurumi y las ATS, y hubo enfrentamiento en ambas ocasiones"

"Lo sé, pero tú misma dijiste que él no comenzó ninguna de las peleas. Dijiste que incluso trato de lastimarlas lo menos posible"

"Sé lo que dije. Por eso es tan peligroso"

"¿Que?"

"Shido, conoces bien a Kurumi y a Origami, son peligrosas y fuertes"

"Si, pero no entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esto"

"Ahora te pregunto, ¿qué tan fuerte es Chad-san?"

"No lo sé… ¿bastante? – Sjido no entendía lo que quería recalcar su hermana con todo esto.

"Lo que quiero decir es, ¿qué tan fuerte tiene que ser para poder haberse enfrentado a Kurumi, Origami y varias ATS en la misma noche, salir ileso de eso y darse el lujo de ser considerado con sus oponentes mientras pelea para no herirlos?" – Expuso Kotori.

"…" – Shido estaba sin palabras.

"Ahora lo ves." – dijo mientras suspiraba – "También creo que no es un sujeto malvado, pero su poder no puede ser ignorado, podría llevar a una catástrofe si no lo manejamos bien."

"Entiendo, pero aun así…"

"No te preocupes, Shido. No iniciaremos un acercamiento hostil. Sabes que ese no es nuestro modo." – Tranquilizo Kotori – "Solo lo vigilaremos por lo que va de día, si resulta que no es una amenaza aun con ese poder lo dejaremos en paz. Por eso necesitamos tu colaboración"

"Está bien, lo hare." – Acepto Shido, aunque no muy convencido.

Entonces, apago el comunicador, y comenzó a caminar más rápido para poder ponerse al día con sus acompañantes, y disculpándose mentalmente con Chad por tratarlo de este modo.

…

Sábado 12:47

El día había sido bastante tranquilo. Fueron a lugares interesantes durante todo el trayecto; el parque, una sala de juegos, el centro comercial, y acababan de salir de un restaurante donde tuvieron un delicioso almuerzo.

Todo iba de maravilla, casi podía decirse que hacía ver al día anterior como un mal sueño.

Sin embargo, la realidad es cruel, y cuando menos te lo esperas recibes un fuerte golpe de la realidad.

Un edificio cercano a la calle por la que nuestros héroes caminaban fue destruido por un ataque de energía roja. Simultáneamente la ciudad empezó a cambiar, como si entrara en modo de defensa, como si ya se hubieran preparado para esta clase de eventos.

Shido había tomado a Yoshino y huyo a su casa, diciéndole que estarían bien. Chad quería seguirlos para asegurarse de que estaban bien, pero la mejor manera de hacerlo era poner un freno a la destrucción. Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo.

Haciendo uso del **Bringer light**, se movió por los aires en dirección del causante de esta devastación, quien se encontraba sobre un edificio cercano al que había sido destruido.

Al llegar al tejado pudo ver con claridad al perpetrador, o mejor dicho; la perpetradora. Una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia con un delicado vestido blanco y un sombrero primaveral, parada en la esquina del edificio viendo hacia los restos del edificio destruido. Si no fuera porque sabía que ella era la causante de este alboroto, podría haber admirado su belleza, su delicada piel blanca parecía brillar con la luz, su cabello se deslizaba con el viento y sonreía de una manera que parecía solo una chica inocente. Una imagen que claramente no combinaba con el entorno, como si de una pintura se tratase; pero no era momento para apreciación artística.

Chad fue acercándose a la chica paso a paso lentamente, pero se detuvo a unos pocos metros de ella al oír su voz hablándole.

"Me alegro mucho de que vinieras. Estaba deseando verte." – Comento la chica sin mirar a Chad – "Me preocupaba de que eso no fuera suficiente para llamar tu atención"

"Estoy seguro de que habías mejores formas para hacerlo" – refuto Chad con molestia.

"Tal vez, aunque soy bastante penosa, me preocupaba como podrías reaccionar." – soltó la rubia mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos de manera tierna como si estuviera avergonzada. – "Quería que estuviéramos solos"

"Ya basta de juegos" Corto Chad tajantemente. No estaba de humor para esta tontería. – "Arrancar" – identifico Chad mientras transformaba su brazo derecho a su patrón común en negro y rojo.

"Tienes razón. Vamos al grano." – dijo tomando la punta de su sombrero con una mano enguantada, mientras lo levantaba levemente para darle una mirada a Chad. Es mirada aunque parecía linda, se notaba el desprecio que había tras ella – "Sado Yasutora, el humano"

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo.**

**¿Quién esta hermosa chica misteriosa? (bueno… es un Arrancar ya se dijo desde el capítulo anterior) **

**¿Por qué conoce a Chad?**

**¿Cuánto es 69/3?**

**Todo esto y más, será respondido, en el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta entonces se despide su amigo, ****interesescritos****.**


	5. Piezas en el Tablero

**Antes de que digan algo, lo sé, soy un irresponsable por haber dejado esta historia de lado por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que fue mi primera historia. Básicamente me ataco un bloqueo nivel 10, por lo que no pude escribir nada que me pareciera bueno, así que quise compensarlo escribiendo un capitulo muy largo.**

**Y una vez más las palabras sobran, mejor los dejo con el capítulo.**

_**Sábado 13:13**_

La ciudad Tengu nunca fue conocida por ser una ciudad tranquila. Regularmente solían ocurrir eventos que ponían en riesgo la ciudad y a sus habitantes; Los Terremotos Dimensionales. Aunque en realidad esa era una sola parte de ello, puesto que los ciudadanos desconocían la existencia de Los Espíritus, seres sobrenaturales con poderes increíbles que, incluso eran los causantes de los fenómenos que ponían a la ciudad en peligro.

Sin embargo, nada de eso tenía que ver con lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en este momento en el centro de la ciudad.

En dicho lugar, un par de seres desconocidos, en todo el sentido de la palabra, libraban una batalla que bien pudo ser vista como una lucha épica para los residentes, pero para alguien que estuviera familiarizado con estos dos, se habría dado cuenta de que esto solo era una forma de pre-combate.

"**¡Cero!"**

"**¡El Directo!"**

El gran choque entre las energías roja y azul genero una onda expansiva que se sintió a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad. Los seres responsables se encontraban ahora nuevamente frente a frente.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué no sabes que Hueco Mundo firmo un acuerdo de paz con La Sociedad de almas?" – Pregunto Chad molesto.

"Oh, eso." – Dijo la chica sin tomarle importancia – "No me hagas reír. Si crees que todos estaríamos de acuerdo con ello debes ser muy tonto." – Se burló – "Apuesto a que también hay Shinigamis disgustados con esto."

No podía negar eso.

Es normal que exista discordia en ambos bandos, sobre todo si tomas en cuenta la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaron siendo enemigos.

"De todas formas, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?" – pregunto Chad.

"Venganza, un motivo para vivir, diversión..." – Divagó la Arrancar – "Hay muchas razones…"

"Bueno, no importa." – Razono el moreno – "¡Te pondré un fin ahora mismo!"

"Oh, ¿En serio? ¡Pero si la diversión apenas comienza!"

A los pocos segundos de haber terminado su frase chasqueo los dedos. Inmediatamente se abrieron varias **Gargantas** en el cielo, dando paso a un gran número de Hollows que planeaban asediar la ciudad. Estas criaturas estaban listas para comenzar a devorar las almas de los humanos.

Bueno, eso sería si no estuviera alguien aquí para hacerse cargo de ellos.

"Estos son mis niños." – Presentó la rubia – "Ellos serán quienes…"

Fue interrumpida cuando una gran descarga de energía fue lanzada hacia a ellos, neutralizándolos casi en su totalidad. Los diversos Hollows fueron cayendo al suelo, debilitados e incapaces de continuar.

"Vaya, que impaciente. Deberías haberme dejado terminar." – dijo la rubia con una expresión aburrida.

"No veo la necesidad de alargarlo." – La mirada de Chad era seria – "Prefiero ser más… _Directo._"

"Eso puedo verlo." – Dijo la arrancar de manera sarcástica mientras veía con tranquilidad a los Hollows, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se formara su cara – "Pero deberías ver un poco más a fondo ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Quién sabe?"

Esta mujer era sencillamente irritante. En serio, prefería tratar con enemigos más serios. Gente como ella era tan vaga al hablar que le resultaba difícil entenderla; le recordaba al Capitán Kyoraku. Aunque si tenía cierta curiosidad por lo que había dicho, así que sin perder concentración, dio un rápido vistazo a los Hollows que había derrotado fácilmente hace unos momentos, y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Los Hollows eran criaturas con formas extrañas, tan variadas que era casi imposible identificarlos a todos, y estos no eran la excepción. Cuerpos extraños, máscaras blancas, agujero en el pecho; si, todo parecía ser lo común. Tras unos segundos empezaron a brillar mientras se hacían polvo, tan común como lo era cada vez que derrotaban a uno; sin embargo, hubo algo peculiar en estos, y eso era que en vez de desaparecer estos comenzaron a cambiar de forma.

Queriendo ver más detalladamente, Chad fijo su mirada enteramente hacia ellos sin prestar atención al enemigo frente a él. Esto podría ser tomado como una tontería; dejarse abierto para un ataque al no prestar atención a su oponente era de los actos más estúpidos para realizar en el campo de batalla, pero él sabía que la Arrancar quería que el viera esto por algo, por lo que estaba completamente seguro de que no se atrevería atacarlo mientras estuviera en eso. Enfocándose más en las criaturas se dio cuenta al final de lo que se trataba, no lo entendía realmente, pero eso no era razón para evitar que lo sorprendiera.

_Personas. _

Los Hollows se estaban convirtiendo en personas. Hombres, mujeres e incluso niños. '¿Qué significa esto?' no importa cuántas veces le diera vuelta a la situación, no le encontraba sentido alguno.

"Las zampakutous son algo maravilloso. Pueden hacer muchas cosas increíbles, ¿No te parece?"

Siguiendo la dulce voz, la mirada de Chad se centró en la persona delante de él, la cual jugaba con su cabello despreocupadamente al enrollar uno de los mechones rubios en su dedo índice con una sonrisa suave. A Chad en serio le molestaba este tipo de gente.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de insinuar, así que sin dar muchos rodeos, Chad fue directo al punto.

"¿Tu tuviste algo que ver con esto?" – preguntó retóricamente.

"No lo sé, tu dime…" – bromeo la joven antes de dirigir una pequeña mirada a Chad. Su rostro ahora sombrío estaba adornado con una sonrisa siniestra – "¿Tu qué crees?"

La realización golpeo a Chad en la cara cuando se dio cuenta. Lo había estado ignorando todo el tiempo. - "Es tu zampakutou…" – arrastro las palabras, que eran más para el que para ella.

"¡Ding-Dong! Es correcto." – Victoreo alzando su zampakutou que había permanecido enfundada durante toda la pelea – "Siguiente pregunta: ¿De qué color es mi ropa interior?"

"¡No andes jugando conmigo!" – Grito Chad exasperado por la clara burla de su oponente.

"¡Oh, vamos… solo inténtalo!" – suplicó la chica bastante divertida. – "Así tal vez, afloje un poco la lengua…"

Por alguna razón esta mujer no parecía querer combatir, a pesar que realmente la intención asesina que mostro al principio no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, aunque esa presión era tal, que podía sentirse en el aire, aun así, ella estaba actuando de manera extraña; alzando su vestido poco a poco.

Sinceramente, las mujeres eran criaturas misteriosas. Son la clase de ser que puede decir una cantidad inimaginable de cosas en tan solo una frase, y aunque tuvieras la habilidad de leer entre líneas cada frase de las personas, tardarías una eternidad en descifrar el mensaje y, posiblemente, haya cosas que no serias capaz de ver.

Para Chad esto era incluso más fuerte. Después de todo, él era una persona que jamás había tomado un gran interés por las relaciones amorosas.

Pero eso no era relevante ahora.

No, lo relevante en este momento era obtener información de sobre cómo esta mujer fue capaz de convertir a esas personas en Hollows, sin embargo, tal parece que no responderá a menos que le siga el juego, al menos por ahora.

Realmente esta clase de personas era muy molestas.

"¿Y bien? ¿No vas a adivinar?" – dijo la Arrancar con una dulce voz, mientras agitaba su vestido suavemente en las esquinas.

"… Tu ropa interior es de color… ¿Blanca…?" – respondió Chad lentamente.

La expresión de la mujer frente a él se congelo por un momento, como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo indebido. De repente, soltó su vestido mientras negaba con la mirada y agitaba su dedo índice de lado a lado.

"¡Error!" – exclamó con una risita.

"Eso es imposible..."

"A ver, ¿Por qué dices que son blancas entonces?"

"Pues… ya que estas totalmente vestida de blanco… pensé que…"

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Así que me imaginaste usando bragas blancas?" – dijo con tono divertido mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono un poco más rosa – "Pervertido…"

"¡No es eso! ¡Solo decía que… Argh! ¡Olvídalo!" – Chad estaba empezando a mostrar su molestia, algo que de seguro cualquiera que lo conociera de antemano estuviera dispuesto a ver, aunque fuera pago – "Además, ¿Cómo se yo que tú no me estas engañando?"

"Umm… Entonces, lo que quieres es una forma de confirmar mis palabras…" – Susurró ella con el dedo índice tocando sus labios. Luego de un rato pensó lo que sería una gran solución, por lo que volvió a tomar su vestido por la parte de al frente y la subió lentamente para detenerse justo antes de revelar sus bragas – "¿Estas tratando de decir que quieres ver mi ropa interior?"

"No… yo…" – habiendo sido atrapado con la guardia baja, Chad comenzó a tartamudear mientras bajaba la mirada. – "bueno… es que…"

No pudiendo estar más divertida, la mujer comenzó a agitar suavemente su vestido apenas Chad bajo la mirada, habiendo captado como subió por poco la mirada para ver, sonrió – "¡Te atrape, pervertido!" – la rubia bajo su vestido rápidamente otra vez para poder reírse.

Esto era divertido, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Tal vez para otras personas las acciones que estaba realizando en estos momentos no tenían mucho sentido; sin embargo, ese solo era el pensamiento de terceros. La verdad es que muy pocas personas entenderían lo maquiavélico que puede llegar a ser un plan de venganza, lo mucho que hay que planearlo, la maquinación mental que conlleva y, por sobre todo, el tiempo que se requiere y como ganarlo.

"Pero, debo admitir que acertaste, si son blancas."

"Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir ahora lo que estas planeando?"

"¡Por Dios, no!" – Exclamó la mujer – "Entonces no sería divertido…"

"¡Entonces, ¿Para qué me hiciste hacer todo eso?!" – pregunto Chad a punto de saltar hacia ella.

"¿Por qué es divertido…? Ok, ok, lo siento, te voy a decir lo que quiero." – Dijo la mujer al notar que Chad ya parecía perder la paciencia – "Sin embargo, solo lo sabrás si me atrapas, y para ello tendrás pasar la segunda prueba."

"¡Ya me canse de tus juegos!"

Chad grito con fuerza, saltando hacia su enemiga, listo para atacarla directamente, pero paso algo. Alguien más había aparecido, y con un rápido uso de 'Sonido' cayo justo al frente de Chad mientras sacaba la espada que tenía en la espalda y trataba de golpear al moreno. Para evitar el golpe, Chad tuvo que maniobrar en el aire con el 'Bringer Light', realmente debía agradecer a Kugo el enseñárselo.

Cayendo unos metros hacia atrás, Chad enfoco su mirada en el nuevo batallante. Poder decente, su vestimenta del tipo pandillero de color blanca, el trozo de mascara blanca que cubría una pequeña parte de su mentón, y su espada lo hacían ver como un Arrancar; uno bastante raro de hecho. Esto lo decía con base, pues en su rostro tenía su número de identificación como cualquier otro arrancar, era un poco gracioso, pues se parecía al de Hisagi el posición, pero lo que lo hacía extraño en este aspecto era que el numero en su rostro era uno que no parecía a ninguno de los anteriores usados por Aizen, esto era porque el numero en su rostro era: -01.

Tal vez, lo peor de la situación no fuera lo extraño de su número, sino más bien lo parecido que era para Chad esta persona.

Chad nunca fue alguien que pudiera alardear sobre su buena memoria. Aun podía recordar la vez en la que se había olvidado de la apariencia de la hermana de Ichigo, y en un intento por recordar, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue imaginar a su amigo con lápiz labial. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, pues podía reconocer a este tipo gracias a que lo había visto justo ayer, pese a lo poco que había interactuado con él.

De alguna manera el sujeto de cabello rojo que estaba molestando a Yoshino ayer se encontraba justo al frente. Su cabello rojo brillante era un poco más largo y desordenado y ondeaba por el viento, su ropa era la misma de ayer con el detalle de que ahora era completamente blanco, una pequeña parte de la máscara blanca en forma puntiaguda cubría su mentón, asemejando un aspecto más criminal que antes. Su zampakutou era bastante simple, apenas más corto que un sable, no tenía ninguna característica especial.

Todo esto era muy raro, el sujeto solo estaba ahí, viéndolo, inmóvil. Ante esto solo pudo preguntarse '¿Cómo?'

"¿Esto también es obra tuya?" – preguntó a la única persona que podía responder sus dudad.

"¿Tu qué crees?" – respondió sin ganas.

"¿Cómo lograste hacer esto?"

"Vaya que eres pesado…" - se quejó ella sin dejar de sonreír – "Ya te lo dije, ¿No? Te lo diré todo a su debido tiempo." – Respondió con aires de suficiencia mientras se daba la vuelta – "Pasa las pruebas y te lo diré…"

"¡Oye, tú!" – gruñó el pelirrojo, por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaba ahí – "¡No te creas la gran cosa, Mujer! ¡Con este poder que he obtenido, acabare con este maldito, y luego de eso, tú serás la siguiente!" – declaro con furia, viendo a la mujer por encima de su hombro.

"Oh… interesante…" – susurró la mujer con diversión antes de saltar para irse.

"¡No te dejare escapar!" – Chad se lanzó contra la mujer, pero fue detenido en el acto por el pelirrojo que intento cortarlo nuevamente, por lo que tuvo que retroceder.

"¡Oye, tú!" – Gruñó el pelirrojo – "¡No me ignores!"

"Como te dije, lucha contra tu oponente actual y luego atrápame, solo así tus respuestas serán respondidas." – añadió la rubia antes de desaparecer haciendo uso del 'Sonido'

Dándose cuenta de que no podría perseguirla sin hacerse cargo de lo que tenía al frente, Chad suspiro mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla viendo a su oponente, el cual tomaba una postura un tanto extraña con su espada mientras le devolvía la mirada.

"¡Oye, tú!" – rugió el pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba en la dirección de Chad – "¡Te matare!"

**A lo lejos de la prominente batalla… 13:47**

La Arrancar rubia se había trasladado varios kilómetros de distancia de la posición anterior para marcar distancia.

Aunque su plan fue bastante apresurado, debía admitir que estaba saliendo bastante bien, aunque lo dijera ella misma. Había visto de primera mano la fuerza actual del humano que quería matar y, era bastante considerable, incluso se atrevería a decir que el poder que Sado Yasutora tenía superaba el suyo; esto de por sí, debería ser razón suficiente para empezar a preocuparse, o al menos lo seria si no lo hubiera imaginado como algo posible. Después de todo, si vencerlo en un combate fuera su plan original, no hubiera habido ninguna necesidad de realizar las acciones como las de ahora.

Eso si fuera a solo pelear, pero no era así.

Gracias al tiempo que estuvo junto a Aizen-sama como la Espada más fuerte, en adicción al tiempo privado que compartió junto a este, había obtenido unas grandes capacidades de análisis y comprensión, además del don de la planificación y la premeditación, tal vez no al nivel de su señor, pero al menos podría alardear que sería mejor que cualquier plan que expusieran los otros Espadas. Incluso 'El Rey de Hueco Mundo'.

Y no solo eso, tomando las anteriores acciones de Aizen-sama como un ejemplo a seguir, en adición al precioso regalo que había tomado de este para mejorarse, estaba feliz de que sus planes estuvieran saliendo perfectamente dentro de lo planeado.

Ya había mandado a esos tres a moverse justo a donde quería, ahora faltaba que los otros dos se pusieran en movimiento cuando sus respectivos oponentes llegaran, oponentes que servirían como pieza clave en sus planes, ellos le entregarían la victoria por si solos.

Aizen-sama tenía razón, manipular a otros en tus manos como si fueran marionetas es divertido.

Ahora, solo era cuestión de sentarse a esperar y ver que todas las piezas comenzaran a ponerse en su lugar, y una vez fuera necesario, entraría en acción. Solo quedaba relajarse y descansar un poco tras su ejercicio anterior.

"Uff… ¡Que cansado!" – se quejó mientras abanicaba con su mano como si tuviera calor. – "Planear tanto es molesto… sin embargo, las cosas parecen estarse desarrollando de manera excepcional."

"Y ese es un problema."

"¿Uhm?"

Extrañada de que fuera interrumpida, levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, y pudo ver allí a un grupo de jovencitas volando en trajes robóticos, las cuales, claramente, no tenían intenciones muy amigables.

"Así que tú eres la mujer extraña que ha estado dando vueltas por aquí." – cuestionó una chica con cabello azul atado en una cola de caballo, la forma en la que lo decía dejaba en claro que no era una pregunta.

"Y si así fuera, ¿Qué hay con eso?" – preguntó la rubia con una mirada tranquila y una voz suave, como si no notara el peligro en el que se encontraba.

"Entonces solo te eliminaremos." – declaró una chica de cabello corto y blanco inexpresivamente.

"Así es. ¡Vete preparando!" – asintió la de cabello azul.

A la voz de las otras dos, las demás chicas parecían prepararse para la batalla.

Ah, bueno, pensó que podría quedarse aquí y relajarse, al menos hasta que fuera el momento de hacer su intervención, pero ¡¿Qué Diablos?! Supuso que podría jugar un poco antes, no es como si fueran realmente una amenaza, además de que podría matar el tiempo un rato, después de todo, el ejercicio nunca mato a nadie, ¿No?

**Con la situación en el Fraxinus… 13:31**

En una sala aparte, Kotori, Shido, Kannazuki y Reine se encontraban discutiendo sobre la situación presente mientras los demás se encargaban de vigilar.

"… hasta ahora, esa es la situación, Comandante." – informo Kannazuki, luciendo más serio que de costumbre mientras dejaba la sala. – "Volveré a ver que más ha pasado."

"Ya veo. Esto es preocupante…" – admitió Kotori con un grado de molestia en su voz.

"Ciertamente." – estuvo de acuerdo Reine.

"No solo esos sujetos son algo a lo que no estamos acostumbrados, sino que sus poderes son demasiado altos." – se quejó Kotori mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

"¡Aun no podemos rendirnos!" – Intervino Shido – "¡¿No podemos hacer nada?!"

"Entiendo cómo te sientes, Shido, pero aún no tenemos ninguna forma de combatir a estos seres." – dijo Kotori.

"Lo sé, pero… ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Chad-san?" – Preguntó Shido esperanzado al recordar que Kannazuki dijo que estaba peleando con la mujer que estaba causando la destrucción de la ciudad – "Después de todo, él está de nuestro lado…"

"No." - interrumpió Reine – "Él está en contra de ella, que no es lo mismo."

"Exactamente. Debido a que no conocemos sus razones para pelar entre sí, por lo que no podemos arriesgarnos a participar activamente." – Explico Kotori.

"Aun así…"

"Bueno, eso es solo por ahora, porque la Comandante tiene un plan." – informo Reine para tranquilizar a Shido, lo cual termino haciendo enojar a Kotori.

"¡No te dije que le dijeras!"

"Tampoco dijo que no lo hiciera…"

"¡Tú…!"

"C-cálmense…" – medio Shido – "De todas formas, ¿Cuál es ese plan, Kotori?"

"No te preocupes por ello, lo revelare a su momento. Por ahora, esperemos a Kannazuki"

Haciendo uso del poder del oportunismo, Kannazuki entro en la habitación con rapidez. La manera en la que jadeaba por aire lo hacía parecer como si hubiera corrido con fuerza hasta aquí para informar sobre la situación. Eso preocupo a todos, pues si ese era el caso, solo podía significar que las cosas se habían intensificado.

"¿Qué pasa, Kannazuki?" – interrogó Kotori.

"Pues…" - Kannazuki comenzó a informar sobre la situación a los presentes, y la cosa no podría ser más desalentadora. – "Para empezar, la batalla había de 'Chad' y 'La Mujer de Blanco' fue interferida por un nuevo contendiente que, al parecer quiere enfrentarse con él, sin embargo, al parecer este nuevo contendiente también quiere combatir contra la mujer, a pesar de que parecen del mismo bando por su apariencia."

"Entiendo… ¿Y cómo reaccionaron ellos ante el sujeto?" – preguntó Kotori con un atisbo de curiosidad.

"Ademas, ¿Sabemos quién es este 'nuevo contendiente'?" añadió Reine

"Según los datos que tenemos, se creé que este sujeto es uno de los tres tipos con los que se topó Yoshino el día de ayer antes de ser ayudada por Chad. Fue identificado como Cocó Gonzales, del Distrito Residencial 32." – explicó Kannazuki mientras recuperaba el aire.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!" – Shido estaba sin palabras – "Pensé que eran rufianes de relleno normales…"

"No estamos seguros, pero se cree que tiene que ver con la mujer." – respondió el rubio.

"Esto debe estar relacionado con como las personas han sido transformadas en esas extrañas criaturas con máscaras blancas." - contempló Reine con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Al parecer la mujer aprovecho para huir de allí apenas tuvo la oportunidad." – Continuó Kannazuki – "Chad intentó ir tras ella, pero fue interceptado por Gonzales, por lo que se encuentra combatiendo contra él actualmente."

"¡¿Estás diciendo que ahora anda suelta por ahí?!" – gritó Kotori al oír la noticia.

"Tranquilícese, Comandante." – Sugirió Kannasuki con calma – "Por suerte, un gran grupo de al menos 20 AST se dirigen a su encuentro, además, están siendo lideradas por Itsuka Mana y Tobichi Origami."

"Comprendo. Así que ellas también comenzaron a moverse…" - ´contempló Kotori para sí misma mientras suspiraba – "Tal vez, eso pueda servirnos…"

"Lo dudo." – Reine Interrumpió tajantemente.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Reine-san?" – preguntó Shido con curiosidad.

"Según lo visto, Chad debe tener el mismo pode que aquella mujer," – explicó suavemente – "De ser así, un grupo de AST no debería poder derrotarla, teniendo en cuenta lo que paso anteriormente."

"Tienes razón. En su combate, Origami y su equipo ni siquiera pudieron herirlo…" – agregó Kotori – "A lo sumo nos darán algo de tiempo para pensar…"

"Lamento decir que no es todo…" – informo Kannazuki viendo con pesar a Kotori. Cuando esta le dio un asentimiento, él continuó – "También, parece ser que los otros dos maleantes que estaban con el sujeto que se encuentra peleando actualmente con Chad acaban de aparecer en dos puntos separados."

"Ya veo... así que no tenemos más opción que usar el Plan D…" – murmuró Kotori antes de girarse hacia su hermano mayor con una mirada seria – "¡Shido! Necesito que participes ahora."

"¡De acuerdo, puedes contar conmigo!" – asintió Shido con confianza.

"Muy bien. Dáselo, Reine." – ordeno Kotori.

"Bien." – en respuesta, Reine saco una pastilla del tamaño de una canica de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo extendió a Shido – "Comételo." – dijo con tono autoritario.

Itsuka Shido era una persona que podía ser denominada como sumisa. Y no es para menos; después de todo, siempre había hecho caso a las palabras de Kotori y Reine, sin embargo, en su defensa, en cuanto a espíritus se refiere, ellas son más versadas en el tema, por lo que seguir sus palabras no podía ser cuestionado.

Si, aunque podría ser un poco más cuidadoso y preguntar antes de actuar, ya se había acostumbrado a esto. Era por esa razón que él se llevó la cosa de Reine a la boca sin problemas. Si, de seguro no habrá problemas.

O eso pensó, pero no fue así.

Una vez que Shido se tragó la bola de Reine, comenzó a sentirse mareado mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, también, su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa. Intento preguntar si esto tenía que pasar, pero su voz no salió. Mientras su conciencia se desvanecía, Shido solo pudo dar un vistazo hacia Kotori, que por alguna razón tenía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro mientras murmuraba "Lo siento, Onni-chan". Luego de eso, Itsuka Shido se desmayó, culpa de su descuido.

**14:02… aun en el Fraxinus**

"Muy bien, Eso sería todo. Kannazuki, te encargo lo demás." – Dijo Kotori a las tres personas de pie frente a ella.

"Entendido." – Respondió Kannazuki antes de girarse hacia las otras dos – "Por favor, síganme."

Tras ello, los tres se alejaron caminando rápidamente hasta perderse en el cruce del pasillo. Habiendo visto como se marchaban, Kotori soltó un largo suspiro antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la única persona que quedaba en el pasillo junto a ella; la Oficial Analista, Murasame Reine.

"Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo."

"Solo me pregunto si de verdad fue correcto el drogar a Shido." – contempló Reine.

"Era necesario. Él jamás hubiera aceptado este plan. Yo aún tengo mis dudas…" – admitió Kotori – "Sin embargo, no es momento para dudar, debemos actuar."

"Bueno, sea lo que sea que liga, yo la seguiré." – declaró Reine con una leve sonrisa.

"Gracias." – Agradeció Kotori antes de girarse hacia la puerta – "Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que prepararme también."

"De acuerdo. Vendré a informarle si algo sucede." – se despidió reine comenzando a irse también.

Sin esperar a que Reine se hubiera ido por completo, Kotori abrió la puerta frente a ella y una vez adentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la cama en la que se encontraba Shido durmiendo a causa de una de las drogas de Reine. Era gracioso como una de los experimentos de Reine para poder dormir, los cuales nunca le funcionaban, en realidad fuera tan potente como para dormir a Shido por lo que, según ella, serian 6 horas; tiempo suficiente para resolver esta situación… o eso esperaba.

Sentándose en la misma cama en la que Shido se encontraba durmiendo, ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos melancólicos.

Ciertamente, Itsuka Shido había sido alguien excepcional. Era alguien que estaba comprometido a trabajar por la coexistencia de Espíritus y Humanos. Tanto así que había empezado a trabajar con ellos y a acatar sus normas y, a pesar de que se vivía quejando, siempre hizo todo lo posible por hacer las cosas bien. Arriesgando todo por otros, incluso su vida. Podía recordar con claridad como lo había hecho por Tohka y Yoshino, a pesar de que ni las conocía; como lo había hecho por Kurumi, a pesar de todas las cosas que hizo; y también, como lo había hecho por ella misma.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez Shido no sería de mucha utilidad en esta situación. Era debido a esto que Kotori tuvo que formular un plan más asertivo.

"Lo siento, Shido." – disculpándose nuevamente en voz baja, Kotori se acercó cada vez a su hermano hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan cerca uno del otro, que sus labios no pudieron evitar el contacto.

**Mientras que en el Distrito Comercial… 13:40 **

La batalla entre el Arrancar -01 y el humano dio comienzo con un gran golpe… literalmente.

En el momento en el que el pelirrojo había saltado sobre Chad para cortarlo, este dio un salto hacia él con fuerza, acortando la distancia y desconcentrando a su oponente lo suficiente para que no pudiera reaccionar a su contraataque, por lo que aprovecho la cercanía y le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño derecho en la cara, mandando al Arrancar a volar.

Si. Fue un gran y literal golpe para iniciar la pelea.

"¡Oye, tú!" – Gruño el pelirrojo con un poco de diversión mientras escupía sangre – "¡Ese fue un gran golpe!"

"…uhmp" – Chad suspiro con desinterés mientras esperaba el próximo movimiento del pelirrojo.

"¡Aunque debo admitir que estoy aliviado, si fuera demasiado fácil no se sentiría bien!" – explicó.

"Tú… ya no dijiste '¡Oye, tú!' al empezar a hablar…" – cuestionó Chad abriendo los ojos repentinamente al haberse dado cuenta de la situación – "(¿Esto también será obra de la Arrancar?)" – pensó.

"¡Oye, tú!" – se molestó el villano, con una vena latiendo en su cabeza con molestia – "¡¿Eso es lo que vas a decir?!"

"Lo siento… sin embargo," se disculpó el moreno antes de volver a poner su cara seria – "no serás capaz de vencerme."

"¡Ja! ¡Eso es lo que tú crees!" – Se burló el pelirrojo – "¡Tal vez antes me hayas vencido, pero ahora tengo poder, y con él te destruiré!" – aseguró el sujeto mientras volvía a cargar hacia Chad.

Sabiendo que, sin importar lo que dijera, este hombre no se detendría en su ataque, al menos no hasta ver por sí mismo lo que es el poder. Después de todo, para alguien que era un humano normal anteriormente, ser ahora un ser de un poder tan elevado como para conquistar un país entero, era obvio que su mente se llenaría de soberbia, negando cualquier argumento que negara su gloria.

Chad soltó un suspiro mientras veía como el sujeto estaba cada vez más cerca. Tal parece que no podrá convencerlo con palabras; la única manera de hacer entender las cosas a alguien así era con los puños. Decidido, Chad se disculpó internamente mientras se preparaba.

A pocos centímetros de llegar, el pelirrojo lanzo un corte transversal al pecho de Chad.

Le mostraría a este gigante quien mandaba. Ahora, con su nuevo estado empoderado, sentía que nada podría contra él, ni aquella mujer, ni este gigante. Viendo al moreno, este solo levantó su brazo lentamente, abriendo la mano como si quisiera recibir algo. ¡JA! Como si pudiera detenerlo. Se había vuelto tan fuerte que ahora sus sentidos mejoraron un motón, de esta manera, podía ver los movimientos del gigante en cámara lenta. No había forma de que lo detuviera.

Eh… que raro. Por alguna razón su espada se detuvo antes de entrar en contacto con el pecho del gigante. Explorando la escena, rápidamente notó que su espada estaba siendo sostenida por la mano derecha del gigante (XD). Y no solo eso, sino que lo estaba haciendo por el filo.

¿Qué sucedía con este tipo? ¿Acaso ese brazo es de acero o qué? Mientras pensaba en esas cosas, el Arrancar trataba de jalar su espada para liberarla del agarre del gigante, sin embargo, no solo no tuvo frutos su esfuerzo, sino que además el gigante también tiró de la espada, pero este lo hizo una sola vez y con una fuerza tal, que lo arrastro hasta su lado. Pero no quedo hay, porque apenas estuvo cerca, el gigante lo golpeó en la garganta con su antebrazo derecho, mandándolo una vez más a volar hacia atrás.

Tratando de evitar caer de nuevo, el pelirrojo giro en el aire y pudo aterrizar sobre sus pies, aunque debido a la fuerza del ataque de Chad sus pies fueron arrastrados hacia atrás por unos metros, mientras este hacia todo por mantenerse de pie y no caer por el impulso hasta que por fin frenó, solo deteniéndose a toser, debido al fuerte dolor en su garganta por el golpe.

Molesto a más no poder, se abalanzo de nuevo contra su enemigo y, haciendo uso de su nueva habilidad 'Sonido' se colocó a su espalda.

Ahora sí. Esta vez no podrá atraparlo como la vez anterior.

Percatándose del movimiento de su oponente, Chad se agacho con rapidez y golpeó el piso con una fuerza tan brutal que rompió todo el concreto bajo él a 20 metros de radio.

Debido al repentino ataque, el pelirrojo tuvo que impulsarse hacia el cielo para evitar ser golpeado por los escombros que se levantaron con fuerza alrededor de Chad.

Una vez en el aire, el Arrancar se sintió molesto, pero se contuvo, ya que se le había ocurrido una gran idea; sin más, se lanzó hacia Chad desde arriba con un ataque en picada para poder tomarlo. Sin embargo Chad se levantó y lanzo un golpe al aire, liberando una descarga de energía azul cielo hacia el pelirrojo, el cual la esquivó por los pelos al girar hacia atrás en el aire y caer bastante lejos del moreno.

Esta ya estaba siendo molesto. Es decir, sabía que el gigante era alguien de gran poder, y así lo prefería, pues no sería divertido aplastarlo como un simple insecto después de que lo había humillado, pero, no había esperado que fuera un sujeto tan difícil. Sintiendo que ya no podía seguir dejando que lo humille, extendió su brazo hacia el gigante. Con la palma abierta, concentro su energía en ella hasta formar una esfera roja. Es hora de utilizar el 'Cero' Con esto, esperaba que el gigante usara el ataque de energía de antes, y así derrotarlo en cuestión de potencia de ataque, y parecía funcionar cuando este concentro su energía en su brazo derecho.

El Arrancar estaba listo para disparar su 'Cero' hacia Chad, pero antes de que lo hiciera, este volvió a golpear el suelo fuertemente con su brazo derecho, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior habían dos cosas nuevas, la energía que había acumulado se extendió a través del golpe hacia el suelo resquebrajándolo y, la inclinación con la que golpeó el suelo estaba dirigida hacia su posición, por lo cual este ataque termino creando una enorme fisura, que se extendió en un segundo hacia el pelirrojo. Cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se quebró, estaba tan impresionado que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que perdió el equilibrio justo antes de disparar su ataque. Esto no solo hizo que fallara, sino que además lo impulso a caer en la fisura bajo sus pies.

No dejándose vencer, el Arrancar libero una fuerte presión de Reiatsu para expandir un poco más la grieta, y a así salir a la superficie de un salto.

Una vez de vuelta en el piso, teniendo la mirada baja, comenzó a jadear con cierta intensidad, notando como gotas de sudor se resbalaban de su cara y caían al suelo.

¡MALDICIÖN!

Con su rabia a tope, levantó la mirada para ver a Chad quien se dirigía hacia su ubicación, corriendo y con el brazo derecho retraído.

"Ese gigante y su brazo derecho…"

Con eso en su mente, se dio cuenta de que venía a atacarlo por primera vez, así que esta era su turno para interceptar y defenderse.

Viendo como Chad levantaba su puño en señal de ataque a pocos metros de llegar, el pelirrojo decidió copiar su movimiento de antes, por lo que dé un paso largo, acorto distancia entre ellos y, con una gran confianza, lanzo un ataque hacia su brazo derecho para bloquear el golpe que le lanzaría.

Esta vez no lo iba a tener. Esta vez seria él el que controle la pelea. Al menos eso pensó…

Pero para su sorpresa, el moreno jamás lanzo un golpe, al menos no con el brazo derecho. De hecho, lo que hizo fue recibir el ataque con la contraparte de su brazo, resistiendo el filo de la espada que no lo cortaba.

"(En serio. ¿Cómo demonios ese brazo puede resistir eso…?) ¡Gulp…!"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando noto un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, y bajando la mirada noto que el gigante lo había golpeado en el estómago, pero lo hizo con su brazo izquierdo.

Aprovechando que su oponente estaba desconcentrado, Chad dio un pequeño salto, propinándole un rodillazo en la mandíbula al pelirrojo, el cual lo elevaría del suelo, pero eso no era todo. Sin perder el tiempo, Chad sostuvo la cabeza del Arrancar con su mano derecha, y con fuerza lo impulso hasta abajo sin soltarlo hasta que lo hizo clavar su cara contra el suelo con una fuerza tal, que grietas se abrieron el suelo alrededor de su cabeza. Tal vez estas no fueran tan grandes como las otras, sin embargo, servían bastante bien para demostrar el poder con el que había sido aplastado.

Cansado, abatido y mareado, el pelirrojo noto como lo tomaban de la parte delantera de la camisa y lo levantaban hasta quedar frente a frente con el gigante, sus miradas encontrándose.

Como la última vez.

"¿Quieres continuar?" – preguntó Chad suavemente aunque con firmeza.

Como la última vez.

Cualquiera pensaría que la pregunta de Chad estaba formulada desde el punto en el que se quería hacer notar la diferencia de fuerzas, y en cierta parte, así era, pero había algo más, no era solo por demostrar superioridad, era más bien como para mostrar seguridad.

Y eso, Cocó Gonzales lo entendió muy bien. Después de todo, en sus ojos no había arrogancia ni diversión, ni ninguna otra emoción mundana de los que se creían fuertes. Como él mismo. No, lo que había en sus ojos no era más que serenidad, calma, entendimiento y… lo que más le molestaba, lastima y preocupación.

Esto lo enfadaba. ¿Por qué este sujeto lo estaba viendo hacia abajo? No, peor aún, ¿Por qué todos parecían verlo hacia abajo últimamente? No podía soportarlo.

Y no lo haría.

"¡ARGH…!"

Recobrando la fuerza de voluntad que había perdido, el pelirrojo soltó un fuerte rugido hacia el cielo, desconcertando a Chad.

Bajando la mirada para encontrase nuevamente con los ojos del gigante, los cuales ahora tenían una muestra de sorpresa, Gonzales sonrió ante tal vista. Reacomodando el agarre de su espada en la mano izquierda, puso su pulgar en la parte del filo que está más cerca del mago. Mientras la sangre recorría la hoja, un brillo rojo comenzó a llenar al pelirrojo y su arma, haciendo que Chad lo soltara por la impresión y retrocedieran varios pasos mientras unas palabras hacían eco en el lugar.

"**¡Raja, Navaja!"**

_**¿Cuál será el nivel de poder de Cocó cuando use su Resurrecion?**_

_**¿Qué está planeando hacer la Arrancar 101?**_

_**¿Cuál es el plan de kotori?**_

_**¿En qué consiste un enlace covalente?**_

_**¿Cuándo se subirá el próximo capítulo?**_

_**Todas esas respuestas y más serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, a parte de una sincera disculpa, se despide su amigo, interesescritos.**_


End file.
